cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Martyn Skywalker/Martyn Skywalker
The Beginning of The Story "Take him to the prison!" Martyn shouted at his droids. "So, Luna, I have captured you, trapped your Uncle Derek, and killed our father, how does that make you feel?" Martyn questioned Luna. "If you are trying to make me angry, it will not work," Luna responded peacefully. "Ah, so we have another stubborn one, do we?" Martyn asked. "You know I will not kill you, Luna, but I guess there's always Derek..." "NO!" Luna shouted angrily. "Ah!" Martyn exclaimed. "There's the anger! I see we both have our father's anger." "Only I can control mine," Luna said under her breath. "What was that?" Martyn asked. "I said you can't control your anger!" Luna shouted. "Ah, but who is the one shouting?" Martyn asked while grinning. Luna just looked at him with angry eyes. "Once I get out of this trap I will kill you so hard..." "And then what? What will your plan be then? I'm the only who can get Derek out of his prison cell, and I'm the only one who knows the way past the minefield protecting the prison. In fact, I'm pretty sure Derek is dead anyway," Martyn said. "You think your so tough," Luna said. "I am tough. I raised myself in the desert of Tatooine!" Martyn shouted. He then pulled out his blaster and pointed it right between Luna's eyes. "Look at this, look at this gun! I made it myself with nothing but scrap from a republic gunship!" Martyn exclaimed. Luna started getting nervous. "And what are you going to do with that, um, powerful blaster of yours?" "Well, kill anybody who escapes, of course!" Martyn said. "You truly are a psycho..." Luna said. "And yet I killed our father and many other people," Martyn said. "Like?" Luna asked. "Well, I was the one who sabotaged the ship that your mother, Nightra, supposedly died on," Martyn answered. "You didn't..." Luna said. "Oh but I did," Martyn said. "Liar!" Luna shouted. She then force repulsed out of her trap and it slammed Martyn down into the ground. Martyn was obviously knocked out, so Luna grabbed his saber and went to rescue Derek. "Right," Luna said to herself, "There was a minefield he said." Luna then found a random comn unit and picked it up. She examined it and found that it was hers. She tried to contact Wilmore but he didn't respond. "Ugh," Luna said. She tried contacting anyone but there was no answer. "That only leaves...." Luna didn't want to say it "....Killer." She contacted Killer and he agreed to rescue her and Derek. Revenge By the time Martyn awoke, Luna, Killer and Derek were gone. Martyn was in an outrage. "Imbeciles!" Martyn yelled at his droids. "These blasted droids can't get anything done!" Martyn sliced about 15 droids in half, his eyes blood red. "If you idiotic droids can't even hold one ''person captive, then I guess I'll just go and take Luna from her 'Mansion'." So Martyn traveled to the Skywalker Mansion while watching YouTube. He was watching InTheLittleWood, believe it or not. Once he made it the Mansion, he had to go in stealthily. He found Luna's room, and there was talking in it. "Luna, he is not coming for you, calm down," It was obviously a woman. After more talking, the woman left the room. "Alright," Martyn whispered while in the ceiling, "Let's see if these new powers will work." Before Martyn could drop out awesomely, though, a rat came out of nowhere and bit him, causing him to fall. Martyn fell through the roof, causing him to hit the ground with a ''thud. Martyn quickly got up, and reached for his Dual Lightsabers. Luna was standing in front of Martyn, sabers drawn. "Ah, my Dearest Sister, Luna. I'm so glad we got to meet again," Martyn said sarcastically. "You've taken everything from me. My parents, my safety, and now you're going to take my life? Go ahead, do it," Luna responded. Martyn activated his sabers, and Swung his saber. "Gah! I...I can't do it..." Martyn said, confused. Luna was in shock. Martyn fell onto his knees, palms in his face. "What have I done?" Martyn asked. He was now tearing up from what he's done. Then, someone busted the door open and came in smiling. "Hey Luna! Your Uncle Wil has some great news for you!" It was Wilmore Skywalker. "Ah! L-Luna, is that...?" "Yes, this is Martyn," Luna finished his sentence. Martyn was still in shock from what he's done. Wilmore drew his saber and said "Martyn, I am placing you under arrest." "Like hell you will!" Martyn said. He was regretting everything he's ever done, but he still won't be captured by a Jedi. Martyn force pushed Luna and Wil back. "Sister, may we meet again. Hopefully on better terms." Martyn jumped out of the mansion and ran to his Starfighter. "R5, take us to the Mustafar Outpost" TBC Category:Blog posts Category:Skywalkers